¿Draco Malfoy en Gryffindor?
by IriaCruz
Summary: Por cosas del destino, el sombrero seleccionador acaba mandando a Draco Malfoy a Gryffindor en vez de a Slytherin. ¿Cómo es eso posible? El pequeño Draco tampoco lo entiende. Acabara haciéndose amigo de quien menos se lo habría imaginado y su vida cambiará totalmente.
1. Capítulo único

· _Este fic participa en el reto "House Swap!" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su mundo no me pertenece, si me perteneciera, Hogwarts sería un descontrol y Draco Malfoy sería un sex symbol.

Nota: Esto no es la historia completa, aunque creo que pronto la haré, esto participa en un reto pero podría tomarse como un adelanto de la historia que seguramente haré, porque me he inspirado mucho gracias a este reto y tengo un montón de ideas.

Sentía la mirada de todo Hogwarts, sin exagerar, sobre él. La mayoría estaba en shock, hasta la profesora McGonagall lo miraba impresionada. La misma profesora que instantes atrás lo miraba con seriedad y, aunque ella lo negara, un poco de molestia y recelo, pero ahora lo miraba totalmente sorprendida y con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, como si fuera una leve e inofensiva, de momento, llama de, tal vez, confianza. Como si el hecho de que lo que le acababa de pasar, le hiciera verle de una forma diferente.

Dumblendore, por su parte, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. Esa sonrisa que prometía saber más de lo que decía, esa sonrisa que tendría muchas más veces en cuanto a lo referente a Draco Malfoy.

Pero a él, siendo solo un niño de 11 años, no podía importarle menos como lo miraban ambos profesores. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en lo que le haría su padre cuando se enterase. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Había quedado en Griffindor! ¡Él, Draco Lucius Malfoy era un Griffindor!

¿Cuál sería su cara al mirar a su padre? Todos sus honorables y distinguidos ancestros habían quedado en la tan odiada y prestigiosa casa de Slytherin, la casa de los magos sangre puras más importantes por excelencia. Y ahí estaba él, faltando a la tradición y yendo a parar, justamente, en la casa rival y más odiada por su familia desde hacía generaciones.

¿Qué futuro le esperaba en Griffindor? Estaría rodeado de sangres sucias, traidores a la sangre y demás calaña. Rodeado de simplones e ingenuos, demasiado honorables y mojigatos para alguien que había sido criado para ser un Slytherin. Para alguien que había sido instruido y educado en el arte de engañar y embaucar, de manipular. No encajaba en aquella casa y sin embargo, el Sombrero seleccionador parecía opinar todo lo contrario.

Estoy seguro de que serás un gran Slytherin, hijo le había dicho su padre, aquella misma mañana, sin tan siquiera sospechar lo que le tenía deparado el futuro.

Si de niño hubiese sabido la mitad de insultos y palabrotas que conocería de adolescente, las hubiera dicho todas y habría impresionado aún más a todo Hogwarts.

Draco apretó sus puños con fuerza, no iba a dejarse intimidar por una panda de inútiles que no le llegaban ni a la suela de los zapatos, por encima de todo era un Malfoy y un Malfoy nunca se deja ver en ridículo o vulnerable.

Así que se levantó con decisión, le entregó el viejo Sombrero seleccionador a McGonagall y se encaminó hacia la mesa de Griffindor, en vez de la de Slytherin, al contrario de cómo se suponía que tenía que ser. Los alumnos empezaron a murmurar, pero él no les prestó atención, se concentró en mirar hacia el frente, haciendo caso omiso de las descaradas miradas y manos que lo señalaban.

La llama de confianza se hizo un poquito más grande en los ojos de McGonagall.

-o-o-o-o-ó-o-o-o-o-o—

Draco se sentó en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, estaba solo pero poco le importaba o al menos eso quería aparentar. Al fin y al cabo las apariencias lo son todo.

No pudo evitar sentir un fuerte picor en sus ojos, aquellos que estaban fijos en un libro que hacía tiempo había dejado de intentar leer.

Aunque quisiera negarlo, le dolía el desprecio de sus compañeros, pero cómo no hacerlo. Era un niño, solamente un niño de 11 años que había tenido la desgracia de caer en la casa equivocada, no era su culpa… ¿verdad? ¿A caso había hecho algo para merecer eso? ¿No había demostrado ser astuto e inteligente? ¡Cómo mínimo podrían haberlo mandado a Ravenclaw!

Se mordió son fuerza el labio para no llorar, al recordar las amargas y dolorosas palabras de su padre y la maldita carta que le había mandado.

"Has deshonrado tu linaje, Draco. Esperaba mucho más de ti. Me parece indignante lo que has hecho… ¿Es que no piensas? ¡Eres un inútil! ¡Ni siquiera esto podías hacerlo bien! Tenía la esperanza de que una vez en Hogwarts, demostraras de una vez que eres un digno Malfoy y quedaras en la honorable cara de Slytherin. Pero veo que me equivoqué, como siempre tienes que dejarme a mí y a tu madre en ridículo..."

La carta seguía, pero Draco prefería no seguir recordándola o acabaría llorando.

Su madre al contrario que su padre, no había dado signos de vida y no había dicho palabra alguna. No sabía que le dolía más, él rechazo de su padre o la indiferencia de su madre.

-No les hagas caso, si te dan de lado es solo porque son unos ignorantes. –dijo una voz que Draco no tardó en reconocer, sería imposible no reconocer la voz de esa sabelotodo que se pasaba el día contestando las preguntas de los profesores, con su típico ritintin de sabionda.

-No te lo he preguntado, Granger. –le espetó frunciendo el ceño y mirándola con obvio desagrado.

-Solo intento ser amable contigo, podrías ser menos desagradable. –regañó ella, sentándose frente él y dejando sus libros sobre la mesa, ignorando olímpicamente su tono de voz y su mirada.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó él con sorpresa, dejando de lado su desagrado.

-Los deberes y tú también deberías hacerlos. –respondió ella con tranquilidad.

Él no dijo nada, solo cogió sus pergaminos y su pluma y empezó a hacer sus deberes, sin saber por qué hacía lo que la niña molesta le había dicho.

No hablaron, no dijeron palabra alguna y aún a día de hoy, Draco no sabe por qué no la echó de allí por ser una sangre sucia, tal cual se suponía que tenía que hacer. Tal vez, fuera una forma de vengarse de su padre por sus palabras, tal vez fuera que se había cansado de la total soledad o puede que fuera mucho más que eso. Algo demasiado difícil y complicado para que un niño de 11 años lo entienda.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Qué raro que no estés con Potty y la comadreja. –Hermione no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la cercanía del chico, que se encontraba justo detrás de ella, hablándole al oído. Podía sentir su aliento mentolado haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello.

-Qué raro que no estés con Ginny practicando Quiddich. –le contestó ella con sarcasmo, decidida a no dejarse intimidar por su cercanía, en cierta forma ya estaba acostumbrada. Muchas veces Draco no parecía saber lo que era el espacio personal y se tomaba demasiadas confianzas.

Draco sonrió suavemente, su rubio flequillo cayéndole sobre sus ojos plateados. Era alto para ser de tercero y al lado de ella parecía un gigante, tenía que bajar bastante su cabeza para quedar un poco igualados.

-¿Celosa, Granger? –preguntó burlón.

-¿Celosa? ¿Por qué? –dio gracias a que Draco no pudiera verle la cara, si lo hiciera hubiera visto lo roja que estaba y no quería darle más motivos para burlarse. Cuando Draco encontraba algo gracioso lo explotaba lo más que podía para su propio disfrute.

-De que esté pasando tanto tiempo con Mini-Weasley y te esté dejando algo…abandonada. –Hermione bufó ante lo dicho y se abstuvo de rodar los ojos.

-Pero te alegrará saber que ya no necesita más clases de Quiddich y que ahora, todo mi tiempo es para ti. –le susurró Draco.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, su rubio amigo podía ser bastante… ¿Cuál es la palabra? ¿Encantador? Sí, encantador.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Supongo que sabes lo del baile. –comentó Draco, sentado delante de la chimenea de la sala común de Griffindor. Miraba el fuego crepitar, pensando en que lo que estaba haciendo era un auténtica locura y demasiado arriesgado, demasiado Griffindor.

Bueno, pensó con diversión, por algo estaré en Griffindor.

-Ajá. –respondió Hermione escribiendo en un pergamino, sin hacerle mucho caso y sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

-Y sabrás que hay que llevar pareja. –insistió Draco, dejando de observar el fuego y mirándola. Se preguntó cómo podía verse tan bonita haciendo algo tan sencillo y cotidiano como los deberes.

Harry Potter, sentado al lado de su mejor amiga, no pudo evitar alzar una ceja. Y miró incrédulo a Hermione, ¿De verdad no se daba cuenta de las intenciones del chico? ¡Hasta él, que era un cegado según Draco, se daba cuenta! ¡Hilarante!

-Mmm. –dijo ella. Draco frunció el ceño ante la poca atención que le estaba prestando.

-Estoy intentando decirte que vengas al baile conmigo, Granger. –Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué narices Draco nunca llamaba a nadie por su nombre. A veces era algo sumamente molesto.

-Sí, claro. Un poco de agua está bien. –respondió Hermione, concentrada en su redacción de Transformaciones.

Draco bufó y rodó los ojos.

-¿Te lo puedes creer? –le preguntó a Harry, mirándolo a los ojos. –Luego dirá que somos nosotros los que nunca prestamos atención. –Harry sonrió divertido. –No sonrías, Potter. No tiene ni puñetera gracia.

-Sí la tiene. –rio el pelinegro para irritación del rubio.

-Recuerda que yo soy el bateador del equipo y puedo tener un pequeño…"desliz"…que te mande a la enfermería. –amenazó el rubio, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Como si acabar en la enfermería fuera algo nuevo para mí. –bufó Harry con diversión.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Draco frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Dolores Umbrigde dar su discurso de presentación o lo que fuera, la verdad es que no le estaba prestando atención en absoluto. El atuendo de la mujer lo tenía demasiado consternado.

-¿Por qué narices es tan…rosa? –cuestionó, parecía seriamente perturbado.

-¿Por qué sonríe tan…así? –continuó Ginny Weasley, sentada al lado del chico, con el mismo ceño fruncido y la misma perturbación que él.

-¿Y por qué siempre sois tan…así? –preguntó Harry, molesto sin saber por qué o sin querer ver el motivo de su molestia.

-¿Así cómo? –preguntaron los dos a la vez y con la misma cara de confusión.

-Juro que a veces me recuerdan a los gemelos. –aportó Ron Weasley –Os parecéis demasiado en los gestos, da yuyu.

Ginny murmuró algo como: "Tú sí que das yuyu"

-Mejor que se parezca a mí que a ti. –dijo Draco con simpleza e impasible.

-¡Oye! –protestó Ron mirándolo resentido.

-Solo piénsalo, yo soy mejor que tú. Más inteligente, más carismático, más elegante, mejor en el Quiddich y ni se hable de lo infinitamente más guapo que soy. –se pasó una mano por el pelo, como para acentuar lo dicho y sonrió arrogantemente.

-Y humilde- ironizó Hermione.

-Querida, la humildad es para los perdedores, fracasados, feos y miopes. Por eso Potter y Weasley gozan de ella. –le explicó Draco con delicadeza.

Harry rodó los ojos, acostumbrado a los arrebatos de arrogancia del rubio, los cuales tenía demasiado seguido. Ron en cambio, miró con mala cara a Draco, estaba claro que él no era miope, así que se sentía muy insultado. Lo cual le solía pasar bastante, ya que a Draco le encantaba molestarlo, muchas veces Ron se preguntaba por qué narices eran amigos.

-Pues yo soy humilde. –dijo Hermione molesta.

-No. Al decir que eres humilde, dejas automáticamente de serlo. –contestó sonriendo suavemente y guiñándole un ojo con picardía, a lo que ella se sonrojó sin saber realmente por qué. Rápidamente apartó la mirada.

Desde la mesa de los profesores, McGonagall los miraba con atención, cualquier cosa era mejor que oír el patético discurso de Dolores. No pudo evitar que una de las esquinas de sus labios se izara un poco, Malfoy estaba resultando totalmente diferente a como había creído en un principio que sería.

Se esperaba a un niño mimado e idéntico a su molesto padre. Pero el chico le había demostrado que estaba lejos de ser como su padre nada más entrar en Hogwarts y quedar en Griffindor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Draco? –la pregunta de su madre lo llenó de incertidumbre, sintió como si una sombra oscura se posara sobre él.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? –preguntó él con sarcasmo y disgusto.

-Tu padre está en Azkaban…debes tomar su lugar y honrar nuestro apellido… -Narcissa no podía ni mirar a su hijo, pero Draco no se mostró molesto o dolido por ello, estaba acostumbrado a que su madre no lo mirase. No sabía si era porque se avergonzará de él o de ella misma y llegados a estas alturas, poco o nada le importaba la respuesta.

-¿Honrar nuestro apellido? –se burló el adolescente. –Es imposible después de cómo se ha encargado el idiota de Lucius de mancharlo y mandarlo a la mierda. –casi escupió las palabras, llenas de desprecio y odio. Su padre siempre le había dado la espalda y ahora que estaba en Azkaban, Draco sería el que le iba a dar la espalda.

-No hables así y no le digas así a tu padre. Debes mostrarle respeto. –regañó Narcissa, sin sentir realmente las palabras, estaba demasiado agotada y cansada. La guerra, el encarcelamiento de su marido, el distanciamiento de Draco y su rebeldía, la loca de su hermana, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado… Era demasiado para ella.

-¿Respeto? ¿Después de cómo me ha tratado? ¡Y todo por no quedar en la estúpida casa que él quería! ¿¡Crees que se merece un mínimo respeto!? Porque yo no lo creo, madre. –Y sin más se fue, con paso furioso y veloz, a grandes zancadas, dejando a su madre totalmente sola.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Pronto tendré que elegir un bando. –ambos lo sabían, pero que lo dijera en voz alta lo hacía todo más real y mucho más doloroso.

Hermione colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla de Draco y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Castaño y plateado se encontraron, calidez y hielo chocaron.

-¿Cuál elegirás? –preguntó en un susurro, acariciándole la mejilla, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos que le habían robado el sueño más veces de las que quisiera reconocer.

Él puso sus manos sobre las de ella y las acarició con cariño, con delicadeza y mimo. Hermione temió que hiciera eso para suavizar el golpe.

-Ya he elegido, lo elegí hace mucho, en el momento en que quedé en Griffindor, en el instante en que me hice amigo tuyo, de Potter, del idiota de Weasley y de Mini-Weasley. Pero sobre todo, lo elegí cuando me enamoré de ti, Hermione. –saboreó su nombre, se deleitó con él y lo degustó. –Estoy enamorado de ti, tu bando es mi bando. –Y la besó, profundo e intenso, a la vez que pausado y lento.

Y la combinación de aquel beso con su nombre dicho por él y con su decisión, le provocó un inmenso placer que nunca antes había podido disfrutar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Aún no sé si hizo bien en decirle al Sombrero seleccionador que mandara a Malfoy a Griffindor, señor. –decía Snape, su pelo negro y cetrino le caía a los lados de su cara, como cortinas.

Dumblendore sonrió misteriosamente, como la primera vez que había visto a Draco Malfoy en el callejón Diagon, como la vez en que Draco fue seleccionado para Griffindor, como cuando se ddio cuenta de que se había hecho amigo de Hermione Granger y como muchas otras veces más.

-Yo, por el contrario. Estoy más seguro que nunca de que hice bien. –sentenció el anciano.

Oh, sí. ¿Creíais que Draco había quedado en Griffindor por su increíble valentía y bondadoso corazón? Por favor, a pesar de todo es un Malfoy. Pero quien pensaría que la jugada le saldría también a Dumblendore, había conseguido lo que quería, tener de su lado a Draco Malfoy.


	2. Enlace long-fic

Bien, ya subí el primer capítulo de la historia, espero que os guste y no decepcionaros (?). Bueno aquí os dejo el enlace: s/10607983/1/Draco-Malfoy-el-Griffindor

Aunque es más fácil que lo busquéis entre mis historias, se llama: Draco Malfoy, el Griffindor.


End file.
